Hidden Ambition
by J.Shand
Summary: Since Ana graduated she's been career focused, she's had no time for day dreaming about fairytale endings. She is concentrating on another promotion at work and is strongly believing her motto "work hard and play hard" will work once again in her favor. However thats all about to change when she finally meets her new boss that everyone has been talking about, Mr Grey
1. Chapter 1

_Hey guys, this is my first post! would totally love to hear _your views. Enjoy, Shandy x

The faint sound of her alarm can be heard from the bathroom where she is putting her final touches of her make up on.

"Shoot" Ana shouts, as she runs back to her bedroom to turn it off. Ana is always awake before her alarm; in fact she is nearly ready for work by the time her alarm can be heard. Sleep when you're dead was her most notorious saying in University, she said this mostly when she was partying into the late hours and knowing she had class at 9am the next morning.

Ana slips on her Jimmy Choos, grabs her suit jacket and runs out the door to her car. Her Audi TT roars awake as she turns the ignition; she loves the sound of her car tearing through the streets in the morning when all around is deafly quiet, everyone still tucked up in bed and hitting snooze one more time on their alarm clocks. The roads were clear, always are at 6.30am, she loves to beat the rush hour traffic, what a great feeling to know you can be sitting comfortably at work sipping your latte when the majority of workers are stuck in traffic.

The sign on the door flips from closed to open just as Ana arrives, "Morning Ana" says the barista who has Joe written on is name badge. "Morning Joe" she replies as she puts down her $10 and grabs her grande latte and blueberry muffin from the counter. This routine has been going on now for little over a year and in this time Joe has slowly learned that her order has never changed and every morning at 7am sharp she demands it. Joe has her muffin and latte ready for her now as he thinks this may impress her, he wishes that one day she will take some time out to sit and enjoy her drink and maybe talk to him, he would like that. No not today though, Ana is rushing back out and as the door is just about to close she pops her head back and shouts thanks, and disappears until tomorrow at 7am sharp.

As her laptop fires up she begins to devour her muffin, crumbs falling onto her keys meeting yesterdays. She gives her keyboard a quick brush as she sips her latte. 25 emails ping into her mailbox, that's not so bad she thinks. She is instantly intrigued by an email that sits loudly in her mailbox with the subject title URGENT MEETING. Ana clicks on it , it's from her boss Graeme who is the Head of Human Resources, it reads:

To: Ana Steele

From: Graeme Coe

Subject: URGENT MEETING

Ana,

I need to arrange a meeting with staff today to inform them of some changes, effective immediately. Please report to my office when you receive this so I can give you a heads up.

Regards

Graeme

Head of Human Resources

"Urgh" Ana sighs "when I receive this "she mutters under her breath frustratingly. "I'm receiving this now and you're not in until 9am like every other fricking day!" Ana knows he does this to frustrate her; there is no way her boss is going to acknowledge that she is more enthusiastic about her job than he is. Ana puts a reminder in her calendar, _See GC at 9am_.

Just like every other day, staff herd in like cattle at 9am sharp, moaning about the traffic, in this time Ana has cleared all 25 emails and is half way through writing her to do list. Ana joins the rest of her team in the kitchen for her routinely morning chat with them all.

"Shoot" Ana shouts, "I have a 9am appointment, will catch up with you all later" how could she forget to go straight to Graeme's office she thinks to herself quickening her pace and cursing her Jimmy Choos.

"Ah, there you are. I was starting to wonder where you were" Graeme complains.

"Sorry, I got caught up on something and lost track of time" She lied. "What's wrong" she asks as she sits down.

"Yes, big news Ana" Graeme announces as he sits opposite her. "I received a call to say that Evan was removed from the building last night"

"Removed?" Ana says quizzically.

"Yes, Fraud allegedly,Police were called the lot" Graeme says rather smugly. He always hated him, said he was a micro manager. Ana knew the only reason Evan micro managed him was because he was useless, couldn't be trusted with half the work he was given. Evan tended to favor Ana, she knew this and so did Graeme. Everyone knew Ana got the job done in half the time and was fully competent and confident in doing so.

"Fraud? What exactly do you mean by fraud what did he do?"

"I'm afraid I can't go into anymore details" Graeme snips , as he gets up for his chair and turns to stare out the window, showing Ana his back and trying to show authority. "What I need you to do Ana is look out his file and write to him to terminate his contract, do you think you can do that?"

"Yes of course I can do that" the bloody intern could do that she thought to herself, she rolls her eyes comfortably knowing he can't see her. "Is that all?"

"No, we need to work out how we are communicating this to staff, can you draft something?"

"Sure….what about a replacement? Who will be our Director in the interim?" Ana asks

" I believe they have called on someone external, a consultant I believe but I will deal with that just now." Graeme says turning back to his chair.

"Ok I will go work on that now" Ana says as she leaves Graeme's office and heads back to her desk.

Ana hits send on her email, rather proud of her first draft staff announcement about the Director no longer working for Watkin Enterprise plc, the most devastating piece of news she has heard all year. She looks at the time, its 11:15am, perfect time to have a much deserved break.

"Where's Evan? Anyone seen him?" asks his PA.

Ana shrugs at her as she sips her coffee. "No idea" Judith says. "maybe he is sick"

"Maybe, I will try his cell one more time" his PA walks out and shuts the door behind her.

"Well?" Judith says directing this at Ana

"Well, what?" Ana replies.

"Oh come on Ana, you know everything in here" Judith begs. Judith is right Ana does know everything that goes on here, she is the Human Resources Manager of the organization. Ana fought hard for that job, she has been promoted twice in her one year career and only because she is good at what she does and is very well respected. Evan, the Director has always been very impressed by Ana . Now he has gone will she have to work at her reputation once again? She hoped not. She wondered about his replacement, she wandered if Ian will be back after they prove this was a huge misunderstanding.

"Hello Ana? Earth to Ana"

"Sorry Judith I was in a world of my own there, back to work."

Judith and Ana make it back to their desks to an array of oh's and ah's, people are huddled in groups whispering. I take it Graeme went with her draft email and sent it then, took the cowardly way out and sent her 'script' for a staff meeting. Ana checks her emails, yup he did, spineless ass she thinks to herself.

Ana kept reading the email over and over, she just couldn't believe it. Evan was gone, what was going on with him to act fraudulently? Was it a mistake? I'm sure she won't know either way, not for a while anyway. Keep it professional she said to herself, keep your personal opinions to yourself.

As the clock hit 6pm she placed Evan's termination letter into Graeme's tray for signing. She felt sad, she felt less than motivated to stay to her usual time of 7pm. She decided to text her friend Katie, _Lets go for a drink_ she wrote, be _with you in 5_ was the reply. She loved Katie, always there for her, friends for life they said at 5 years old and are still saying it now at 28.

As she picked up her bag and slipped on her jacket she looked back at her desk knowing that tomorrow will be strange, it will be different, it will bring new challenges, she missed him desperately already. A new Director will walk in this office soon and ruin it all for her. Or so she thought.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey Everyone, thanks for your comments on my first chapter. I am going to make slight changes to it, mainly names etc. I really do appreciate feedback as this is my first time writing fanfic. Hope you enjoy, Shandy xx

"What do you mean fraud?" Katie says after her first sip of wine.

"I have no idea" Ana replies, "They won't tell me much; just he was removed from the building because of a fraudulent act"

"Wait a minute" says Katie as she puts down her glass and starts rummaging through her bag. She takes a note pad and pen out "So start again, what exactly did he tell you?"

Ana chuckles at the presence of Katie's notepad and pen, she adores Katie, and with her no stone goes unturned. Katie is a journalist; she works for a local newspaper in the advertisement section. We all have to start somewhere Katie said when she got the job and its has never dampened her spirits, every day Katie wakes up knowing that one day she will be known as one of the best investigatory journalist.

Ana told Katie everything which didn't take long, they speculated for the next few hours and drinks about what could have happened. "Surely if it is fraud it would have been in the news or something, right?" Ana asks

"Well, that's what I would have thought" Katie replies "Leave it with me, I will find out"

"Cheers" Ana says raising her glass. Katie brings her glass to meet Ana's "Cheers, to a new chapter"

"So when does the new guy start" Katie asks.

"Or woman Katie, don't presume" Ana fires back

"Ok yeah yeah, when does he or **_she_** start?"

"No idea, soon I would imagine" Ana finishes the last sip of her wine, "One more?" she waves her glass at Katie.

"Go on then" Katie knocks back her drink. "mm I still have to tell you about my date"

Ana gets up to go to the bar, "Can't wait, let me get these drinks then I'm all ears"

As Ana walks to the bar she giggles to herself, Katie has to tell her about a date, as she does every other time they meet up. Katie is beautiful a classic beautiful that needs no makeup or hours at a salon to prove, she oozes confidence too which always helps. Ana is jealous of Katie's confidence, not matter who she meets she is never intimated. Men are drawn to her instantly but by the third date when they realize that her confidence means she has never once lacked self esteem they seem to lose interest.

"Two large rioja's please" Ana asks the barman

Ana stirs, slowly awakening to a noise that is not a familiar ritual to her daily rise from bed. Once she can open her eyes fully, which takes longer than usual, she glances over at her alarm clock to find out the time. She sees it flashing and quickly matches the noise to the clock, it's her alarm, its going off!.

"Shoot" Ana shouts as she quickly throws the duvet off her and jumps out of bed

"Ouch" Ana puts her hands to her forehead. She feels a little fragile, maybe that one more drink with Katie wasn't the best idea she's ever had.

Slower than normal Ana starts to get ready. She pulls the first thing she can find from her wardrobe and throws it on. She makes her way to the mirror "Jeez" Ana says to herself in the mirror. She looks through her makeup bag for her concealer, she is going to have to depend quite heavily on that today.

By the time Ana comes running into work at 9.10am she is already frustrated, she has had to deal with the rush hour traffic, and slow moving traffic is a major bug bearer of hers.

"Oh my goodness Ana, are you ok?" Judith stands up and extends her arms to Ana

"I'm fine Judith thanks, I just slept in"

"You look dreadful, are you sure you're ok" Judith follows Ana to the kitchen. Great no muffin or coffee house latte, she grabs a mug and fills it with granulated brown powder that people assure her is coffee.

"Honestly, I'm fine Judith, just treat me with kid gloves today, you think you can do that?" Judith nods and walks back to the office. Judith joins a huddle of girls around her desk, they are all whispering and giggling away. Ana wonders what they are all talking and laughing about, probably her and her new found bed head.

Ana switches on her PC and it burst into life, her emails fill her mailbox. The thought of work today has for the first time got Ana down, she quickly scans her emails and sees one from Katie, she decides to read this first maybe it will cheer her up.

_To: Ana Steele_

_From: Kate Kavanagh_

_Subject Title: Ouch_

_Oh my god my head this morning! How do you feel? Ok so anyway did a coupe of searches this morning and nothing, not a thing…will keep looking. _

_Love K x_

Ana hits reply

_To: Kate Kavanagh_

_From : Ana Steele_

_Subject Title: Double Ouch _

_Not handling today well, sore head and fashion disaster and don't get me started on my hairr. Early to bed for me tonight. Thanks for looking K, strange that you can't find anything, I will try and get some info today to help with your search. If they were pressing charges we would know about it right?_

_A x_

Ana pushes the thought of Evan's departure to the back of her mind, she is already in a terrible mood and this will only escalate it. Ana trails though her emails again. She sees the word cancelled, Ana clicks on it with great hope. Its Graeme her boss, he has asked that she removes her regular one to one meetings with Evan from her calendar and asks to arrange one to ones with her and him, and that he will now meet with the new Director.

Great, what a day Ana thinks to herself, she goes into her calendar and removes the meetings, "There you go sir" she mutters under her breath. Ana begins to read and reply to all her other emails. She looks at the clock, its 10.30am. For the first time this morning she raises her head from her PC and looks around. The girls in the office are still giggling, what is going on she wonders, why are they so happy? Ana resigns to the fact that because she is so miserable today everyone around her just looks and feels better than she does. The quicker the day is over the better.

One more coffee then head down, she says to herself assertively, she needs to finish this piece of work for a Manager in the London Office. He wants a full report on staff turnover for the year and she knows that with the time difference if she doesn't send it today she is screwed. As she grabs her mug she hears a voice that says.

"Hello, can you tell me where I would find the nearest restroom?"

Without acknowledging their presence Ana points and says "down the hall first right" and she continues to walk in the direction of the kitchen. As she passes she hears a crowd of gasps coming from the direction of the gaggle of women. What is going on with everyone today? Ana rolls her eyes.

"You do know you were just rude to the new Director, the new unbelievably gorgeous new Director" Judith shouts.

"What? When?" Ana asks as she pours the coffee into her mug. Her stomach gurgles and she realizes for the first time she has not eaten yet, she missed her blueberry muffin this morning.

"Just then when he asked for the restroom" Judith quickly snaps back. "Carlyn, rushed after him to make sure he knew where he was going"

"Ok Ok Judith, jeez, he only asked for the restroom, he is hardly going to get lost" Ana says softly while putting her hands up to defend her.

"Isn't he gorgeous" Judith says as she runs up to her and grabs her hand. Her facial expression and tone in her voice changes drastically. "None of us can concentrate this morning; I had to go in to see him to get him sign something and stuttered the whole way through" she giggles, "and Jayne in IT went to see him to set up his new email account and said her hands shook so much that she could hardly type " Judith sighs and sits down, she looks like a love struck.

"Jeez Judith you sound like teenager with a crush, calm down you're a grown woman" Ana says "You want me to get a picture of him for your wall" Ana says sarcastically as she starts to walk back to her desk. Judith gets up and runs after her, "I know I can't help it, we cant help it" Judith chuckles and makes her way back to the gaggle. They clearly have done very little work today; Ana rolls her eyes at the thought of them all. What kind of professional woman would get themselves in that state over a man, its not Senior High.

Ana manages to block out the gossiping and giggling for the rest of the day, she hits send on her email. The is report gone just in time. It's not the best report she has ever done but it's done, and in time, with a hangover. There you go London, Ana says to herself, enjoy. She looks up its 5 o'clock, normally Ana would stay long past 5 'clock as she loved the peace and quiet, the time to concentrate on her work. Not today, she was the last in this morning and she will be the first out. She grabs her coat and bolts for the door, she is in her car before she realizes she never even said goodbye but then again after their behavior today she is sure they never even noticed.

Ana catches a glimpse of herself in the coffee house, she is looking good, Hair done, make up done and dressed to impress once again. She has fully recovered from her day from hell yesterday. And she is fired up to get back to a full productive day in the office. She may even double check that report she sent yesterday with fresh eyes, just in case.

As Ana turns on her PC and waits for her mailbox to spring to life she looks out her calendar and her notepad for her meeting with Graeme, she doesn't really want to start reporting to Graeme on a daily basis since she was so used to meeting with Evan but nothing was going to get her down today, she promised herself that this morning. She has nothing to feel down about and as the sun sneaks through the window and bathes her face, she sips her latte.

As Ana bites down on her blueberry muffin, the sun from her face is quickly replaced with a dark shadow, she looks up, there is an unfamiliar figure in front of her shielding the sun enough yet it creeps round his face, Ana squints to look.

"Miss Steele I presume" says the voice

As he steps forward and extend his hand to greet her, Ana chokes on her muffin. She starts to cough. "I'm sorry" she manages to spurt out "Yes that's me" Judith was right he is gorgeous he stands in front of her confidently, its hard to guess his height sitting down but she'd say he was around 6 ft 2. She is instantly intimated by his height and his presence. She nervously raises her hand to meet his and shakes it. Why can't she make eye contact with him? Come on Ana, pull yourself together she says to herself. "and you are?" Ana says confidently

"I'm Christian Grey, the new Director" he answers, we met briefly yesterday but I doubt you remember.

"Oh yes, sorry about that, I wasn't myself yesterday" she says nervously as she tucks her hair behind her right ear. She looks up at him nervously. You can do it Ana just make eye contact, she spurs herself on.

"I could see that" he replies. "and are you yourself today?" He quizzes with a little smirk. Ana is sure he is taunting her, how embarrassing she thought.

"Erm yes" she says as her eyes go back to her keyboard. For goodness sake Ana, don't you dare act like Judith did yesterday, you are a young professional that will not be blighted by this man. This wonderful, beautiful specimen of a man.

"Is that coffee you're drinking?" Christian asks

"Yes, latte" Ana replies "from the coffee house next door"

"Sounds nice, I will have a double espresso" He says. He puts $10 on her desk.

Ana looks up confused by his request but he already has his back to her and is walking into Evan's office. Christian smirks, that will teach her to ignore him yesterday.


	3. Chapter 3

"Something wrong Ana?" Joe from the coffee house asks, startled by her presence. He isn't used to seeing her twice in one day.

"No, I just need a double espresso" Ana replies.

"To sit in or go?" Joe shouts over the noise of the coffee machine

"Go please"

"You will have to excuse me, I need to get the cups from the back" Joe says as he wanders into the store room.

Ana slumps down onto the nearest chair, she needs time to calm down, she's confused, frustrated and angered by this man's and his demands. How dare he she thought. He knows fine that she should not be doing this for him. It doesn't help that he is completely gorgeous. Woman that use their looks to influence or intimidate people infuriate her, Ana has only ever used hard work and sheer determination to get to where she is today, and today she is sitting waiting for her Director's espresso. Her confidence comes rushing back, she has every right to go back up there and tell him to get his own damn espresso.

Deep breaths Ana, she says trying to remain calm. She wonders what Katie would do in this predicament, she hurriedly hunts for her cell, she could ask her, Katie always has the right answer. Shoot! She remembers leaving her cell on her desk, so much for that plan.

Ana thinks back to her graduation day, her Mother couldn't stop taking pictures of her, she was so proud. Ana smiles thinking back, "The world's your oyster now Annie!", "If you want to get anywhere in life, please others before you" Ana snaps back to reality as Joe places a double espresso under her nose.

"On the house Ana, looks like you need it" Joe says, "Hope your day picks up"

"Thanks Joe, me too" Ana places Christian's $5 into her purse and gives a half smile; he will never know her little devil shouts to the angel on the opposite shoulder.

"Please others before you" Ana smirks thinking of her Mother's saying. Where had that gotten her? Divorced that's what, her Father was too busy pleasing his secretary. The irony.

As Ana makes her way back to the office, she has managed to reaffirm that she is doing this only because this man has the capability of sacking her, that's it.

She stands in front of the closed door, _Christian Grey, Director_ has been etched onto the frosted glass. That was quick Ana thought, all signs of Evan are being removed quickly. It took the facilities department three weeks to remove the previous Accountant's poster from her door, 'A good accountant never makes mistrakes!' that poster drove Ana crazy.

Ana took another big breath, knocked twice and entered. Be cool Ana she told herself. There he was sitting at his desk staring intently at his emails, his looks as well as his presence intimidate her and she hated that, the thought of him knowing that worried her more. Ana places the cup down on his desk, and turns to leave. Wow he isn't even going to acknowledge or thank her, how rude. As Ana grabs the door handle to close his door she can't resist it, she say sarcastically "Your welcome" and closes the door.

Oh Ana that was stupid she thought, she quickly throws herself into her emails to try and forget about it.

_1-2-1 with Graeme_ pops up on her PC, she grabs her notepad and pen and makes her way to his office.

"Ana, come in" Graeme says with authority as he points to a vacant chair. Ana enters his office and sits at the chair that has been helpfully pointed out to her. She rolls her eyes.

"Ana, I received an email from Mr Grey this morning; did you do a report for the London office in relation to staff turnover?"

"Yes I did why" Ana's heart start to race.

"Well, it's been pointed out that it's not very good, I think the word that was used was embarrassing." Graeme hands over a copy to her; it's decorated with red marker.

Ana starts to digest the report, shoot, he is right. In her defense she was extremely hung-over but a defense she will never use to her Manager. "I'm sorry Graeme, I must have just had a bad day, it's not like me to make these kinds of mistakes, I will look to redo it tomorrow first thing" Ana promises

"That's not going work Ana; Mr. Grey has specifically stated that it needs to be done tonight."

"I don't have time to do it today, my diary is completely full and there is nothing I can cancel"

"Sorry Ana, but can't you stay back and try and finish it" Graeme pleads, "They are your mistakes after all"

"Of course" Ana accepts this, bows her head, mortified, "Is that all you need me for?"

"Yes for just now, but I want to see your updated report please, maybe send to me first and I can send to Mr. Grey?" Graeme picks up the phone and begins to dial; Ana takes this as her cue to leave. And she does so with her tail between her legs.

Ana spends the next four hours in meetings with accountants and recruitment managers and they all want to talk about the new Director. Ana nods and smiles and agrees with them all hoping this will satisfy their need to gossip and hurry them on to discuss work related items. Ana is in no mood to hear about the delightful Mr. Grey, she understands that he is attractive, beyond attractive, but she is so annoyed with him and embarrassed at the mistakes he found in her work.

As employees start to exit the building at 5pm, she looks over to see Christian Grey with Moira, Evan's PA. Well his PA now. Moira looks like a love struck teenager, bless her. As he goes to leave he starts to walk in Ana's direction, she starts to panic and quickly drops her head to look at her keyboard, look busy she thought.

"Don't stay up too late Miss Steele" he says calmly.

Ana's stares at her keyboard, she feels her jaw lock and the rage build inside her, she is still undecided on who she is most angry with, him for being a smug ass or her for letting her worst piece of work being read by a smug ass. Moira comes running up to her.

"Isn't he so polite, that was so nice of him to make sure you don't work too late" Moira says with love hearts in her eyes

"Yes Moira, he is wonderful" Ana fires back in a tone that mirrors every woman's tone in here over the last 2 days. Moira quickly picks up the sarcasm.

"I'm sorry Ana, I just think it's refreshing to have someone so young and polite to work for, and he obviously cares about his employees"

"Nothing to do with the fact he is extremely attractive Moira?"

"Well, that helps too" She giggles "He is just a joy, I find myself bending backwards to please him" Moira grabs her coat and picks up her bag. "See you tomorrow Ana"

Ana is alone for the first time today, and looking at this report she could be here a while. She looks up at her PC, Reminder_ – dad's birthday tomorrow_. Ana rolls her eyes, another thing to add to her to do list for tomorrow. She rummages through a mound of papers on her desk, finds her list and scribbles _buy Dad's present_ on it and puts it back on the pile.

After the fourth read Ana is confident that the report is now 100% foolproof, she fires it over to Graeme apologizing again for her mistakes. Just as she is about to close down her PC an email from Sarah in the London office comes through. It will be 7am there, Ana likes her work ethic.

_From: Sarah Fraser_

_To: Ana Steele_

_Subject: Staff Turnover Report_

_Hi Ana,_

_Just emailing to confirm that you will be able to have the new report over to us by Friday?_

_Thanks_

_Sarah_

Friday? Today is Wednesday. Ana looks puzzled, and then it hits her, "Mr. Grey has specifically stated that it needs to be done tonight", "Don't stay up too late" What is he doing to her she thought. She feels like a pawn in his game, suddenly feeling smaller as the realization takes over. What has she done to deserve this? She must rise above it….. or she could play along, the little devil making a second appearance of the day.

Ana looks through her purse and finds her Coffee House loyalty card; she flips it over and finds the phone number. Ana dials.

"Coffee House, Darlene speaking, how can I help?"

Hi, do you do deliveries?

Ana sends one last email

_To: Moira Ross_

_From: Ana Steele_

_Subject: This evening_

_Moira,_

_Just wanted to apologize for my behavior this evening, I was having a bad day and I am sorry. I forgot to mention that Christian came to see me this morning and asked for a double espresso from the coffee house next door. I obviously obliged but I thought you would like to know this. Since you find yourself bending backwards to please him I thought this might help :) . I have phoned the coffee house to arrange his morning fix to be delivered at 7.30am each work day. _

_Regards_

_Ana _

As Ana puts on her coat to brave the outdoors for the first time since her coffee house visit this morning, she looks over at his door. She smiles, admits defeat. Mr. Grey has won round one, but now the gloves are off. Its Round two, let's see who will be staying up late tomorrow.


	4. Chapter 4

Hi Guys, thanks for your patience! took me a while to post. Thanks again for all your comments, I really appreciate it. Hope you enjoy Shandy xxx

After talking with Katie, Ana had managed to calm down, and her face seemed to have come back to her natural color. "I think he totally likes you" Katie said with a raised eyebrow. "What? Are you mad" Ana shouted back as she filled her glass with wine. "Yup, sounds like playground stuff, next he will be pulling your pig tails"

Ana laughed and assured Katie that there was no way a successful and handsome man like that would like someone like her; she hadn't even proved that she was good at her job yet. "So give me one reason why he would Katie?"

"Maybe the fact that you stood up for yourself, maybe he likes that"

"I gave him one immature response to getting him coffee Katie, not exactly standing up for myself, and I have completely let my professionalism slip" Ana took solace in her wine.

"I don't know, he sounds like an ass anyway so I don't think you should care"

"I have to care, he is my boss". Katie and Ana spend the rest of the evening chuckling at her email to Moira.

The thought of Moira running in with that double espresso comes to Ana while lying in bed trying to sleep, the thought starts to haunt her, it keeps her awake and it sobers her up quickly.

_From: Moira Ross_

_To: Ana Steele_

_Subject: This evening_

_Thanks Ana, apology accepted, we all have bad days. Thanks for the heads up. I'm on it J_

_M xx_

Whoops Ana thought, she found herself sinking further into her chair so she couldn't see over her PC, she didn't want to see how this was going to play out. Another email flashed up, great she thinks a distraction.

_From: Christian Grey_

_To: Ana Steele_

_Miss Steele,_

_Graeme is absent from work today, I need you to attend a meeting in his absence, Moira will forward on all the details._

_Christian Grey_

Oh god she thought, nerves started to creep in. She hoped she had enough time to prepare for whatever it was. Ana's raises her head back to a normal level and she pops her head over the PC, Moira isn't there. "Judith, where's Moira?" Ana whispers over. "Coffeehouse I think"

The nerves are consuming her now, she sees Moira with a coffee, she looks excited as she marches in the direction of his office, and Ana has no time to stop her. She sits and waits patiently.

As Moira walks out of his office she returns to her desk, she seems fine and starts back at her work. She sends on the meeting request to Ana.

The meeting is in 30 minutes and all it says is that it is a conference with the London Office in relation to staff turnover. Not much she can do to prepare for that she thought, she just hoped it wasn't a meeting set up to shame her on her poor quality report, surely not.

"You're going to be fine Ana" she said to herself in the mirror. She found herself touching up her makeup and taming her hair. "You are a professional and you are god damn good at your job" her reflection nods and salutes.

Ana opens the door to the conference room; she looks directly at him and smiles. She has made eye contact and she managed to hold it, this leads to her walking confidently over to the vacant chair at the table. She feels his stare on hers; he is locked on her until she sits.

"Miss Steele, thank you for attending"

Ana nods and opens her note pad. The conference call comes through and two faces appear on the large screen, they're both familiar to Ana but she is sure that Christian will have never have seen them.

"Ah Christian, how are you? How long has it been? San Diego in the fall?" the voice booms from the speaker. Ana rolls her eyes, typical

"Yes it must have been Karl" Christian replies smoothly "but where here to talk about a concern you have, correct? Christian clearly has no time for small talk.

"Yes sorry, firstly I would like to introduce my colleague Sarah Fraser, she is our client manager"

Sarah's eyes didn't meet Ana's or Christians. Ana knew that his looks had more than likely pierced through the screen, she had instant empathy for Sarah.

As the conference went on it became apparent to Ana that the London office were retaining their staff, which is normally a good thing but in the next three weeks they will be communicating with them that they have lost their biggest client. Ana realises now why that report was needed, they wanted to see how many staff had left over the year so they could work out on average how many staff they could lose naturally over the next month. None was the answer.

"Surely a simple redundancy package would be the answer, Karl, no?" Christian inquires and turns to Ana for approval. Ana looks at him but doesn't give him the approval he is looking for, he snaps back at the screen.

"Could do Mr Grey, but we need their skill set for our new client, although the work is smaller and is all over Europe" a low and quiet voice comes through the speaker. Ana knows that this voice doesn't match the voice she normally hears when she speaks with Sarah.

As the meeting goes on, Ana has sat quietly throughout the meeting and has been scribbling notes, finally speaks up. "Can we not communicate to staff that there is a risk of redundancy due to the loss of a client, open up a skills bank where we note all employees skill set and match it to the work that is needed elsewhere, we can then offer them the other role for the new client. We would have to state that this may include a transfer, however" Ana quickly looks back to her notes to make sure she is covering everything.

"If they don't wish to take it we can offer them a package to remain in employment for a certain time frame for a knowledge and skills transfer, that way they are benefiting from some extra money before they are redundant, it will also give them more time to look for alternative employment" Ana stops and looks down quickly, she is confident she has answered that to its fullest.

The room falls silent "Karl, would that work?" Christian asks. The door opens, Moira enters with an espresso in hand, Ana looks back down at her note pad, her heart is racing, and she can feel him staring at her. "Yes I think that's sound perfect, a lot of work to do in three weeks but we can try"

"Ok hold up a minute Karl" Christian puts the conference call on mute, "Moira, two things" she looks up at him and stands to attention awaiting his instruction. "Book flights for myself and Ana for Monday, to London" Moira nods and looks rather disappointed "and secondly, stop bringing me coffee" he says with a raised voice. Moira leaves quickly with her head down. Ana feels sick with the mix of nerves and guilt, what has she done. The thought of Moira upset right now is all she can think of, she needs to see her to apologize, it's all her fault, this feeling overwhelms her so much that the fact that she is going to London has not registered.

"Hurry up" Ana shouts down her cell. She has been waiting for Katie for over 20 minutes now. This is typical of Katie; she is always caught up with something and always chasing her tail. Tonight was not the night to be late as Ana was already anxious about her Father's birthday party , the constant reminder of Moira being upset after being shouted at by who she once called 'a dream to work with' hadn't helped. She tries to shrug the feeling off, it doesn't work.

"It's going to be fun" Katie reassured her, when she finally arrived. "You worry too much about it"

Ana recently mended her broken relationship with her Father; she was distraught after he left her Mother. She still felt nervous every time she planned to meet with him but the feeling always left her once she saw him. She knew Katie was right.

"Wow, I love it here Ana" Katie said mesmerised by the grandness of her Father's estate. "Bet that would amount to 5 years of my salary" she said pointing to the vintage car in the large drive.

"Possibly" Ana shrugged "bit of a waste of money if you ask me" Ana has never been impressed by her Father's wealth. This is probably her Mother's influence; "you can't buy happiness" she would always say. Ana and her Mother never reaped the benefits of her father's wealth, his current healthy bank balance was recent, and it came down to acquiring the right clients he had told her.

"Annie" her Father shrieked when he answered the door, he embraced her in a large hug.

"Happy Birthday Dad" Ana handed him his present. "Aw, Thank you" he said seemingly overjoyed by the gesture. He might not be overjoyed by the fact that it's just a DVD.

"Happy birthday, Dan" Katie piped up and walked confidently to him, she offered him her hand. "Thanks, Katie, you look well" he replied as he accepted her offer and shook her hand.

As Ana and Katie entered the large entrance hall they were instantly thrown in to the crowds of people, they were all dressed in suits and beautiful dresses. Ana felt rather nervous and knew she hadn't dressed appropriately either, Katie seemed excited "I'm off to network Ana, will you be ok?" Katie disappeared into the crowd before Ana replied. Ana sighed and looked on with jealousy, she wished she could be so confident at events like this, she was confident at her job but that was about it. Just as if her Father read her mind he grabbed her by the arm and led her through to an adjoining room so they could be alone to catch up.

They talked at lengths about work, Ana talked about her dilemmas, mostly about Evan being replaced by a domineering ass, she missed out the fact that she found him extremely attractive and still found it hard to make eye contact with him. Her Father gave her useful advice, stick to producing high quality work and ignore office politics. She agreed and felt very childlike about her current behaviour and the thought of Moira came back to haunt her. Ana told him that her Mother was doing well without going into much detail; she felt he had lost that right to know everything about her.

As Ana sunk her third glass of champagne her guilt and nerves had passed and she started to feel happier, she loved these moments with her Father, and just as she was about to tell him that the door swung open. One of the most beautiful women entered the room and wrapped her bejewelled arms around her Father, Ana's happy bubble had burst.

"Ana, how are you? Long-time no see" she said with her full red lips

"Good thanks Vanessa, just catching up with Dad" Ana replied. Vanessa kissed her Father on the head and smiled over at her, "and how's the love life?"

"Erm" Ana had to think about her reply, it had been that long. "Oh dear Dan, we need to find your daughter a man" she said jokingly. She held his hand and she began to pull him away "It's your party Dan, you need to speak to your guests" and then they were gone. Ana remained in the small study room by herself, she quite liked it there; she stayed there for an hour gathering her thoughts and enjoying the silence. She looked through her Father's extensive collection of books, most of them were boring corporate law books but there were some that showed his personality, such as a self-help book on how to have power presence, she giggled and thought of a certain person who didn't need that book. Other books showed how well traveled he was, she felt slightly jealous, there were guides to Morocco, India, China, Madrid, Canada and London. Ana became transfixed with the book, she stared at it for what seemed like an hour, she picked it up and touched the front cover, all hairs on her body stood to attention, as she took a deep breath she felt butterflies deep in her stomach. She was going to London and she was going with him.


End file.
